The Core Of Imagination
by SpongeFan257
Summary: Four friends: Alice Hampton, Timmy Turner, Butters Stotch and Wendy Darling, have powerful imaginations that have an extraordinary effect of the world. When Maleficent discovers this, she's out to alter their imagined worlds and use them against them. Features Disney, Nicktoons and South Park. Rated T for language, only to be used by South Park characters. R&R please!
1. Magical Worlds

_Hey everyone! I'm writing another story. This has been in my head for a while so I'm writing it down so I don't forget. Originally it was going to be a Disney story, with a handful of Disney characters featured, but now I've decided to feature Nickelodeon shows as well as South Park and possibly a few others, but I'd say Disney is still featured more than anything else._

* * *

A SpongeFan257 Story

Heart Of The World

_Plot: Four friends: Alice Hampton, Timmy Turner, Butters Scotch and Wendy Darling, have powerful imaginations that have an extraordinary effect of the world. When Maleficent discovers this, she's out to alter their imagined worlds and use them against them._

**Magical Worlds**

It was a beautiful spring morning, and nine-year-old blue-wearing Alice was on her way to school. Now, there was something about Alice that most people didn't get sometimes; she had always dreamt of a wonderful place. A place where rabbits could talk and 'unbirthdays' were celebrated. No-one seemed to understand this whimsical place, and often said that she was just crazy. She had protested that she had fallen down a rabbit hole when she went to England the year before, but everyone told her that rabbit holes were not portals to another dimension, and that her world did not exist. Alice had recalled everything that happened to her while in this world, which she liked to refer to as "Wonderland", as it was just a wonder to imagine all the silly things that took place.

Alice arrived a white house that looked similar to her own. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door, "Hello, Alice."

"Good morning, Mrs. Darling." Alice greeted sweetly as she curtseyed, "Is Wendy home? We've got a while before we have to go to school."

"Indeed she is, my dear." Mrs Darling replied. The Darling family were a rather upper-class family, like Alice's, but also like her family they were just as nice to those that were middle-class, "Your friends are also here, too."

Making her way inside, Alice was once again wondering about the wonderful world of Wonderland. It just seemed… well… wonderful.

Luckily for her, Alice was not alone.

* * *

The girl finally made it to Wendy's bedroom. She saw Wendy, a girl who seemed to always wear a blue nightgown, but looked like a dress anyway. Also with her was Butters, a sweet little boy who liked to dress up as a little troublemaker called "Professor Chaos". He was never really a bad guy; only when he wore the outfit. Next to Butters was Timmy. Timmy was an odd boy, for he always wore pink, but he was just a cool as the other guys around town. He was a year older than everyone, but still played with them, for they all had one key thing in common: they all believed in magical worlds.

Alice sat down beside Wendy, "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Alice!" everyone greeted in unison. They weren't very formal when away from the Darlings.

"You've been thinking of Wonderland, haven't you?" Timmy asked.

"Yes I have. What about Fairy World? Any thoughts?"

Fairy World was Timmy's imaginative world. It was a world where fairies lived, unless they were down on Earth with their godchildren. Timmy had told the others in the past that fairies would appear in your bedroom if you weren't happy with your life because of strict parents or bad babysitters, and the fairies would help lift that heavy weight of your shoulders. But there was one problem: Timmy and the others didn't have anything bad going on in their lives, and even if they did, it wouldn't be permanent.

"Well," Timmy began, "The fairies only help children that are miserable, as they are the heart of the world."

"You b-believe that k-kids like us hold the p-power to the world?" Butters asked, "That's a bunch of b-b-balony!"

"But Butters," Wendy interjected, "Didn't you once say that you held the key to help maintain Imagination Land?"

Imagination Land was like the main part of the group's imagination worlds, mostly because they thought all their worlds were one whole universe on it's own. Butters had come up with this, as he had recalled going to Imagination Land himself, along with his other friends Kyle Brofloski, Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman. He had saved all the inhabitants from the most evil characters imagined by using his imagination. Butters said that Kyle, Eric, and Stan could not have done what he had done, for it was Butters that had a purer heart.

"Oh, h-hamburgers, Wendy! You're right!" Butters exclaimed.

"What about the Peter Pan in Neverland stories you tell your brothers?" Alice asked Wendy, "

Wendy had two younger brothers: six-year-old John and three-year-old Michael. She always told them about a world named Neverland, a world where you never have to grow up. She told everyone stories of a boy named Peter Pan, a boy that would fight a mean pirate called Captain Hook and went treasure hunting with other boys, referred to as Lost Boys. What had intrigued all her friends and brothers was the fact that he never grew up, so Neverland was a place where kids like them could just play without adults bossing around.

"Oh, I actually talked about that in a while." Wendy sighed, obviously depressed.

Timmy went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong, Wendy?"

Wendy, in return, placed her own hand over Timmy's, "My father, he's saying that I can't keep talking about Neverland and that I should grow up." She then began to sob softly.

Butters put his hand on Wendy's free shoulder and moved his hand slowly back on forth assuringly, "There, there, Wendy. You can still t-tell stories with us, r-right?"

"Our parents can't tell us to stop imagining Wendy." Timmy added in support.

Alice also went closer to the others, "That's right," she then raised herself from the floor and her face brightened with a smile, "Why don't we all have a sleepover here, at your house?" This successfully managed to make Wendy smile.

"I guess I could ask my mom," Wendy said, no longer crying.

"Then it's settled," Timmy smiled. "We'll be here tonight at around 9PM, is that alright?"

Wendy, Timmy and Butters all got up as the former proceeded to hug her friends, "Oh, thank you!" Wendy beamed, "You guys always know how to cheer me up!"

"Well, what're f-friends for, huh?" Butters asked rhetorically, before looking at his watch, "Oh, no! We need to get to school!"

* * *

Outside, a van was parked outside Wendy's house. There was no company logo on the van, and nobody around the neighborhood ever owned, or intended to own, a van. A periscope was in the center of the van, and inside the van a woman sporting fur fashion was looking through the bottom of it.

"Can you tell me why you find these kids so interesting, Maleficent?" the woman asked.

"That's also what I'd like to know." A darker man, wearing purple clothes and a voodoo necklace, agreed.

"Oh, Cruella. Just keep your eye on them. As for you, Facilier, I'd suggest you just stayed silent." Maleficent hushed.

"It's _Doctor _Facilier!" Facilier corrected.

Maleficent just gave the man a cold stare.

She then spoke up, "I may appreciate the fact that you helped me trick Aurora into being cursed, but before I pay you back you'll have to help me with this plan. If you choose to decline, I'll make sure you don't return to your duties alive." Her voice was so smooth, and made it ever so frightening to hear. One would never know weather Maleficent was joking or serious, but everyone who knew her knew to keep their mouths closed in order to not stir trouble.

"Will you please just tell us?" the fur-clad woman asked.

"Let's just say that they may hold the key to the world's power."

* * *

_It's like a Kingdom Hearts thing, but it's more kid-friendly - in some aspects._

_This story may be rated T in the future for violence and stuff. I'm also asking myself if I want the South Park characters to swear or not; I mean then they'll stay in character a bit more._


	2. Slumber Party Planning (Part 1)

_The next part of the story is the first half of a two-parter. I really don't want one chapter going over 2,000 words. That puts the proportion out of order. But enjoy the first part, where the boys begin to organise the sleepover for Wendy, as well as more characters!_

* * *

**The Surprises – Part I**

The four friends quickly got ready for school, helping each other when they could. They managed to get out of house within five minutes. Mrs. Darling had stood just near the doorway as she watched the children get to school.

"Goodbye, dears! Come back again soon!" she called out.

In a matter of time, they had arrived at the school; with only ten minutes to spare (they liked to arrive early so that they could just meet each other quicker; that morning was just something special). The school that they all went to was called "Bridgeway Elementary". It was a pretty nice place, but very, very boring. One of the best things about the school was that there was a huge playground with a load of equipment, and it made it easier to find friends.

"So, everyone got the plan tonight?" Timmy asked as they approached the playground.

"S-sure do, Timmy!" Butters replied.

"Hopefully your father will change his mind once he sees that there are more of us listening to your stories." Alice suggested.

Wendy could only sigh, "I don't know. Father can be quite stubborn." She then turned and left the group by going to class early.

Alice, Timmy and Butters looked on, followed by a quick exchange of glances. Wendy would never get depressed about anything, so this must have broken her heart badly.

"Hey," Butters spoke up, "You guys think that she'll get some of those f-fairies that Timmy was speaking of?"

"Don't be stupid, Butters," Timmy brushed the suggestion off, "She won't be sad for long. We just need to cheer her up!"

"And also, Butters," Alice began to add, "We'll be helping Wendy tonight at the slumber party."

"Oh, r-right." Said the blond in response.

"But wait," Timmy stopped in his track as he sat down on the bench he was in front of; the others did the same, "What if what she said is true? What if five people listening isn't enough?"

"Are you suggesting we ask some others to join in on the slumber party?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!"

"Who are you gonna ask, then?" Butters asked.

Timmy had a puzzled look on his face. Clearly his game was not yet complete, "Good questi-"

"Hey, Timmy!"

* * *

A group of boys approached them, six to be exact. The boy that has called Timmy's name was a yellow-skinned kid wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts. To the left was a boy wearing a green ushanka and an orange coat and another boy with a red and blue beanie hat and a brown coat. To the right was a boy with an odd hairstyle and a red shirt, an obese boy with a red coat, and a boy wearing an orange coat with the hood up, covering his face.

"Hey, Bart, Kyle, Stan, Jimmy, Cartman and Kenny." The now-trio greeted.

"Do we have to say hi to them? They're crazy!" Cartman, the fat one, whined.

Kenny, as a reaction, gave the fat boy a swift kick between his legs.

"Oh my God, Kinny, you just kicked me in the nuts!" Cartman said over his pain.

"_Like I care, fatass._" Kenny muffed (he wasn't so easy to understand with his hood on).

"You should watch your language, Kenny." Jimmy, the kid with the odd hair, scolded.

"Yeah," Bart agreed, "Mr. SquarePants hates it when you do. Hasn't Mackey done some counselling with you on that?"

"_Kinda, yeah._" Kenny agreed.

"But isn't Cartman in need of counselling right now?" Timmy asked.

"NO I DON'T NEED COUNSELLING GODDAMN IT!" Cartman yelled.

"Yeah you do, Cartman. You're too anti-Semitic." Stan, the kid with the blue and red beanie, also agreed.

"You shouldn't about us Jews the way you do, Cartman!" Kyle, the ushanka-donning kid, added.

"Screw you, ya filthy Jew!" Cartman flipped Kyle off.

That set Kyle off. Cartman may say this stuff everyday in order to get to Kyle, but a part of him wanted to just punch off the fatso's smug face. Following his instincts, Kyle pounced and began to attack Cartman. The Jew wasn't well known for being too sporty, but was stronger than he looked.

"Oh my godparent, guys! Stop it!" Timmy cried.

"You shouldn't fight. That won't solve anything!" Alice added.

"Maybe detention will solve the problem." A voice from behind Bart's group interrupted.

* * *

The kids, even Eric and Kyle, who had stopped fighting in response, looked over in the direction of the voice, which led them to look face-to-face with an anthropomorphic sea sponge. Only, the sponge resembled a kitchen sponge as opposed to a sea sponge. Oddly, he had no source of water on or around him.

"Mr. SquarePants!" Butters called as he ran over to the teacher, "Me, Timmy and Alice were going to ask our friends a question but then Eric began insulting Kyle and then they began to fight."

"Damn you, Butters." Eric managed to spit out with his swollen face.

"ERIC!" Mr. SquarePants yelled at the boy, "Watch your language, please! For Neptune's sake!"

Cartman pointed over at Kyle, "He tackled me down first, sir." He said in a sickenly sweet voice, trying to cover his own fault.

"At this point it doesn't matter." Mr. SquarePants sighed, before walking to and kneeling down in front of Timmy, Alice and Butters (who had walked back to his position after telling the sponge the story), "Now, what was the question you were going to ask, guys?"

Butters began rubbing his hands together in a nervous way, "Err..."

Instead, Alice spoke up, "Wendy is upset that her dad won't let her tell stories about Neverland or Peter Pan anymore, and we thought that if we had a slumber party to cheer her up it would work."

Timmy then stood forward to continue, "But the three of us and her brothers wouldn't be enough to convince her old man anyway, so we thought that if we had more kids with us, Mr. Darling would let Wendy keep telling stories!"

Mr. SquarePants smiled as he pat Timmy on the shoulder, "Well, aren't you guys sweet." He then turned to the other boys, "What do you guys say?"

Kyle and Stan looked at each other, smiling. It was clear that they were going to help out. Timmy and Butters were good friends with Stan and Kyle, and the two also had a crush on Wendy and Alice, so this would mean that they could spend more time with them. "You bet!" They cried in unison.

Bart and Jimmy looked at each with some uncertainty. They had originally planned to go to the movies at 6PM, but then looked back at Timmy. The pink-clad boy was a good friend to both of them, even if they thought that he was little crazy for believing in fairies and all the other nonsense. "Count us in!" they also said in unison.

Kenny just pondered. On one hand, he didn't actually wanna spend his Friday night listening to a bunch of make-believe. But, on the other hand, he was good friends with Butters, and since Butters was a part of this, he wouldn't want to disappoint his friend. "_I'll be there._"

There was silence as the others waited for Cartman's response. Even though everyone truly hated him, he was still another head for the total head-count. Eric just continued to stay silent.

Mr. SquarePants stood up and approached Eric, and knelt down again, "Eric, do you have something to say to Timmy, Alice and Butters?"

"I'm not going!"

"Dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"Won't you at least try to help out?" Jimmy asked.

"Screw you guys, I'm going to class." Eric got up and flipped everyone off. He then went to class.

Alice smirked. She knew what would get his attention: "Oh, Cartman! I'll make sure Wendy has some pizza at the slumber party!"

Cartman froze. Did she say 'pizza'?

He turned around, and said, "I'll be there to help Windy."

"Her name's Wendy, you inconsiderate jerk!" Timmy bellowed, making the other boys and Alice feel uneasy. It wasn't like Timmy to yell at Cartman. Both he and Jimmy were rather calm people, even if they hear Cartman everyday.

"Hey, Windy! Your boyfriend is standing up for you!" the fat boy mockingly called out, as a way to embarrass Timmy, which was done, for the toy had begun to blush.

Kyle looked at Timmy in disbelief. Was Cartman right? Timmy and Wendy spent a lot of time together, so it could be slightly true. "Wendy's your girlfriend?"

Timmy looked at the Jew in shock while Alice giggled lightly, "Of course she's not my girlfriend!"

Slightly relieved, Kyle retained his face back to normal.

Mr. SquarePants looked at his watch, "Holy shrimp! We're all late to MY class!"

The boys and Alice simply followed their teacher to class.

* * *

I've come to find out that Wendy is actually 12. But here she is nine, and keeps her personality from the original Wendy. Also, the South Park boys are 9, too. They've also made this story a T-rated fic... and ruined the nice nature. Don't worry, I'll balance it.


	3. Slumber Party Planning (Part 2)

_This is now a three parter, for the same reasons this part wasn't a single chapter. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Slumber Party Planning – Part II**

"Alright, class, sorry I'm late." Mr. SquarePants said to the class as he started to being writing some Math problems on the chalkboard. All the other students that were late had already sat down at their desks, "Anyway, today we'll be learning…"

Timmy wasn't paying attention. Fourth grade was too boring. Plus, he was too busy looking for people to come to Wendy's house that night. He turned to Bart, who was sitting to his right.

"Hey, Bart," Timmy whispered towards the yellow boy, "Don't you have a sister?"

Bart shrugged in his chair, "Yeah, I have two; Lisa and Maggie. So?"

"I have an idea," the bucktooth boy informed, "If your sister was at the party, then there's one more person at the party."

"Plus the fact that she's younger?" Bart asked.

Timmy raised himself back into his chair, "Basically, yeah. What do you say?"

"I dunno, dude." Bart shrugged again, "Lisa may be eight, but she doesn't believe in stuff like that."

Timmy put both his hands together and made a pleading motion, "Please?" the boy pleaded.

Bart thought about it. Lisa was one tough cookie when it came down to things like this, like when she tried to secretly teach Atheism to the Flanders boys because she had informed the town there was no God, only to be busted within five minutes. But, deep down she loved imagining things. Bart nodded, "Sure, but you better not start her up if she says that your worlds don't exist."

"I guess so." Timmy agreed. He also knew Lisa well, and she wouldn't stop until she won.

"Timmy! Bart! I know that you're excited about tonight but please don't talk in my class!" Mr. SquarePants interrupted.

"Yes, sir." They both answered in unison, focusing their sight back on their math books.

Timmy raised his head and looked around the class. Wendy and Alice were to his left, just writing down what Mr. SquarePants was writing on the board. Then looking behind him, he saw Cartman and Kyle insulting each other again and Stan watching, along with Kenny, who was laughing. Timmy then looked over to Jimmy, who was already finished, having already known what to do. Now the genius was just looking through a physics textbook.

* * *

After school was over, Timmy met up with Butters, Alice and Wendy just near the exit. Wendy seemed to be in a hurry though, as she started to leave the building, leaving her friends confused.

"Wendy!" Butters called out, "Don't you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sorry, guys," Wendy responded, stopping and turning to the trio, "I've got a lot to do before tonight. See you there!" she then walked away quickly.

"Have some pizza ready!" Alice exclaimed. Timmy and Butters just looked at her in confusion, "What? Cartman wants the pizza, not me." She then turned around, back in Wendy's direction, "We're looking forward to the sleepover!"

"Now," Timmy spoke up, "We've gotta make sure that Wendy is completely unaware of the others."

"But h-how'd we do that, Timmy?" Butters asked.

"Well, she won't see us until we go to her house tonight, so we have no worries." Alice assured.

"Good. Now we need to make sure that the other guys know."

"Heya, guys." Bart's voiced greeted from behind.

The trio turned around to find Bart, Jimmy, Eric, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. Also with the boys was a younger girl who had yellow skin similar to Bart. She had a spiky hairstyle and wore a red dress with a pearl necklace.

"Guys, this is Lisa. Smartest girl in her class." Bart introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alice returned the greeting with a curtsey.

Cartman sighed, "Why do you do that? You hitting on her on something."

"It's called being nice, E-Eric!" Butters corrected, then turned to Alice, "Y-you don't have to worry 'bout Eric bein' rude to ya, Alice."

Alice giggled, "Oh, Butters!" she then kissed the top of his head lightly.

"Anyway," Lisa suddenly spoke up, "Bart tells me you're helping your friend Wendy by inviting more people to your slumber party."

"Indeed we are." Alice answered. Eric was about to comment, but Kenny quickly punched his mouth in. "Are you in?"

"Sure." Lisa agreed. Normally, she wasn't invited to many sleepovers, but now she was. Who knew it was her lucky day?

"Can we leave now and throw rocks at cars?" Cartman asked Bart.

"Oh, why don't you shut up, lardass?!" Kyle exclaimed, angrily.

"Why don't you give me your Jew gold for once, you son of a-"

"ERIC!" Mr. SquarePants had run over to the group, having heard the boy about to curse at the Jew, "Maybe I should call your mother…"

Cartman laughed, "HA! My mom's goin' on a date tonight, so I'm free."

"Oh? With who?" Stan asked.

"Or 'with what?'!" Kyle added.

Eric looked as if he was about to pounce, but Mr. SquarePants stopped him, "Eric, I'll be keeping an eye on you tonight in the place of your mom."

"Thank you, sir." Everyone else sighed in relief.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Eric bellowed.

"What's new about that?" Jimmy asked, leading the others to chuckle; even Mr. SquarePants laughed quietly.

Cartman could only growl at the fact that all his 'friends' had turned against him. But even so, he would still go to the sleepover. After all, there would be pizza, and that's far more important than a friend's wellbeing.

"See you guys tonight." The fat child gritted through his teeth as he left.

"I'll deal with him tonight. But see you boys, and girls, later." With that Mr. SquarePants left to go back to the classroom to collect his things.

* * *

Now outside the school, Timmy sighed, "I still don't think that we are enough to convince Wendy's dad that he's wrong to tell her to stop talking about Neverland."

"Are you saying that a fairly large group of kids isn't enough to persuade him?" Jimmy sceptically asked, "Then there's no hope for Wendy."

"Wait!" Lisa interjected, "What if we brought teenagers to the party?"

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Alice, who thought there was no wrong in doing so.

"_Oh my God, Lisa! That's hilarious!"_ Kenny managed to say through his outburst of laughter.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, ceasing the laughter, "That's not a bad idea. Once Mr. Darling sees that teenagers are listening, he won't be about to say no!"

"Pukin' Pluto, Alice! That's a great idea!" Jimmy congratulated.

"But who do we ask?" Kyle asked.

Everyone began to brainstorm regarding a good teenager that would respect them enough to do them a favor. Altogether, they did not actually know a lot of teenagers; it was as if the neighborhood was full of elementary school kids. Suddenly, a little dark-skinned girl started to skip along the sidewalk with an odd stuffed teddy bear (that is, if it was a teddy bear). She had her eyes shut and was singing a little Hawaiian tune quietly. She suddenly bumped into Timmy, causing both her and the bucktooth to fall over. Everyone stopped thinking and moved their attention over to Timmy.

"Oh my God! You just hit our friend!" Bart exclaimed.

"Sorry." The girl quietly apologised as she slowly rose up from the ground.

Timmy also got up and looked into the girl's eyes. She seemed so… sad. He couldn't figure out what. From the looks of it, she had been crying a couple hours ago, during school.

"Hi. I'm Timmy." The bucktooth greeted warmly.

"I'm Lilo." The girl also greeted, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was just remembering something my sister told me."

"What would that be?" Alice asked.

"It's about Ohana." Lilo replied.

Alice looked at her in confusion, obviously not knowing what it meant.

"Ohana is about togetherness." Jimmy defined.

"My sister tells me that I may not have a friend, but I have Ohana. Ohana means family. Family means no-one gets left behind. Or forgotten."

Everyone looked at Lilo, feeling sorry for her. She had looked a little familiar; there would be a girl sitting on the top step of the entrance to the hula-dancing class while everyone else left the building happily. Timmy went over to the dropped stuffed toy and handed it back to the girl.

"Say, Lilo," Timmy began, "How would you like to go to a slumber party?"

Lilo's face suddenly brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Butters confirmed, "We'll be telling stories about magical worlds that have different things that make it special."

Lilo gasped, "I also dream of worlds like that!"

"Really?!" Stan, Kyle, Jimmy and Lisa all questioned.

"Sure!" Lilo replied, "I dream of living in a world where aliens can get along with humans. I've always imagined having an alien friend, who I could always spend time with!"

The kids all cooed at this. This girl was probably six years old and her imagination was as active as the others'. It was clear that this girl would fit in with Timmy's group.

"Anyway, we're going over to our friend's house at around 9PM, so I'll meet you there, OK?"

Lilo nodded and continued to skip along the sidewalk. "Thank you, guys! Wait 'til I tell Sora!"

"Who's Sora?" Bart asked.

"He's a family friend. He's, like, 14 and looks out for me." Lilo answered before she was out of sight.

"That's it! We can ask Sora to go to the slumber party!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Do you think we'll even convince him?" Butters asked.

With that, the group began to walk in Lilo's direction.

* * *

_I've probably made Lilo a little lonely, but that's the point; she hasn't met Stitch, so this is before her life turned around. But now she has some friends!_


	4. Slumber Party Planning (Part 3)

_Another chapter. Remember, in the first part, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Bart and Jimmy accepted. In the second part, Lisa and Lilo accepted. In this part, we'll find out what Sora's answer is, along with another friend of his..._

* * *

**Slumber Party Planning – Part III**

It has been a while since the group had started to look for Sora, Lilo's family friend. No one was actually familiar with the area they were currently in. It wasn't a deserted area, but they weren't actually familiar with the area. Suddenly, they managed to find a teenage boy standing on the street corner. He had raven black hair and wore a white shirt. He seemed like a pretty trustworthy teenager to them.

"Excuse me, but are you Sora?" Timmy asked.

"Sora? You mean my friend?" the teen also asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied, "We met a girl, Lilo, who said that he was a friend of her's, and we wanna ask him something."

"Oh, yeah. Lilo." The teen smiled, "The girl he's always protecting."

"Do you know how they know each other?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure. His mother's nephew is in a relationship with Lilo's sister, who is currently taking care of her."

"Lilo's parents aren't around?" Kyle asked.

The teen raised his hand "Please, no more questions. I'll take you to Sora." The teen then led the group in his direction, and they followed, "I guess you're asking him something about Lilo?"

The preteens thought about it. They were giving Sora an invitation to a party, and Lilo was going to attend. So would it…?

"Umm… kinda." Stan answered.

* * *

Later, they made it to a basketball court. Kyle and Stan just sighed; it was a typical teenage hangout. How did no one ever consider it? In the court with them was a teenager sporting red shorts, abnormally large yellow shoes and held a key shaped sword in his hand. Next to him was a familiar looking girl, who they instantly recognised as Lilo. That meant that this odd looking guy was Sora!

"Hey Danny." Sora looked up from Lilo to see his friend, then focusing his attention to the others, "Who'd you bring along?"

"Hi, Sora. I'm Timmy." The bucktooth introduced, "And the others are Alice, Lisa, Bart, Jimmy, Kyle, Stan and Kenny." Each preteen waved (or curtseyed, in some cases) at the mention of their name.

"Yeah, hey. I guess you already know I'm Sora." The key-shaped sword-wielder greeted, but then approached Danny, and whispered, "Why did you bring these people here?"

"Dude, they just wanna ask a question." Danny raised his hands, clearly instructing his friend to calm down.

"Um, yeah. So we would like help, Sora." Timmy began.

"You see, our friend Wendy is no longer allowed to talk about a place called Neverland because her father has said so and we're trying to help her." Alice added.

"And we're gonna be doin' that by inviting more people to a slumber party at her house tonight in order to convince her old man otherwise." Butters finished.

Sora looked at the three with curiosity, "You believe in other worlds, too?"

"WHAT?!" Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Bart and Jimmy exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Danny questioned, "Just cuz we're teenagers doesn't mean we can't imagine like you guys can."

"Oh, really?" Jimmy scoffed, "What do you guys dream about?"

"OK," Danny began, "You'll probably think it's stupid, but I've always dreamt of being a ghost. All the superpowers I could have if I was a ghost: invisibility, ghost manipulation, a ghostly wail…"

"That actually sounds pretty cool," Lisa commented, "Even if it never comes true."

"What about you, Sora?" Bart asked.

"I guess I've always dreamed of seeing other worlds. There must be a way to just escape this world and end up in another." Sora then raised his key sword, "I call this a keyblade. It would be of use to me when I went to these other worlds."

"Wow, Sora," Lilo said, "I never knew that about you."

"And I haven't even gotten to the best part of my dream yet!"

The kids all listened on as the teens talked about their dreams. Even though the dreams were more practical than those of Timmy, Butters, Wendy and Alice, it was still clear that these dreams had given these two hope, hope that they will come true. Until that moment, they never knew that teenagers could have an imagination, so it was even more unfair that Mr. Darling wouldn't let Wendy talk about hers.

* * *

After a while, Sora and Danny had stopped talking about their dreams, "So you want me to join you guys at this imagination-themed slumber party?" Sora asked.

"Danny can come too if he wants." Butters added.

"Yeah. Of course we'll go! Anything for a fellow imaginator!" The ghost-fanatic exclaimed.

All the kids cheered. Now it was confirmed that Wendy would be happy after tonight.

"Oh, thank you, guys!" Butters exclaimed gratefully.

"Where should we meet you?" Danny asked.

"Just meet us outside Wendy's house before 9 tonight. Make sure you have everything you may need."

"Like my keyblade?" Sora suggested, showing his painted wooden keyblade to them.

"Yeah, that helps make the world more realistic." Lisa replied.

* * *

The time had come. It was now 9PM and Timmy, Alice and Butters were waiting near Wendy's front door, watching all their invited guests come together. Cartman was standing on his own with Kenny, with Kyle and Stan close by, probably to keep away from Cartman. Bart was with Lisa as well as Jimmy. As promised, Mr. SquarePants standing behind Cartman, keeping watch of the boy's actions. Lilo, who brought her stuffed toy, was with Sora, who brought his keyblade, and Danny, who wore a black jumpsuit with his initials on his chest in white writing.

Timmy snapped his fingers and Butters handed him a megaphone "OK, everyone," he boomed through the megaphone, "Now we're gonna try and convince Wendy's dad that he's wrong about Neverland, and that he shouldn't try to mess with our imaginations!"

"YEAH!" everyone cried in response.

"This is stupid…" Eric mumbled.

This did not go unnoticed by Mr. SquarePants, "Now, Eric. If you don't help you won't get pizza."

Eric groaned again while Kenny snickered.

Inside the living room, Mr. Darling was watching the kids all come up to his door. The house had soundproof glass, so he had not been able to hear what Timmy had said. Wendy, John and Michael were also in the room, and Mrs. Darling was also with them, watching TV.

"Honey," the man called his wife, "Why are there some kids outside our house?"

"Oh, George, don't you remember?" she calmly asked, "Wendy's having a slumber party with her friends."

"Hmph." Mr. Darling grunted. He wasn't actually happy with how many kids there were, and was a little surprised that there were teenagers here too.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it, Father." Wendy announced as she went over to the front door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door. She couldn't believe it; in addition to her three best friends, she also saw her other friends, a girl of John's age, and two teenagers. She also took note of Mr. SquarePants, but since he was standing with Eric she got the message.

"SURPRISE!" Timmy, Alice and Butters chanted.

"What's this?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"We've invited more people to listen to your stories, Wendy!" Butters replied.

"And it was all Timmy's idea." Alice added, causing the bucktooth to blush.

"Well, you know…" Timmy managed to say.

"Oh, Timmy," Wendy exclaimed dreamily as she kissed Timmy's head, which made Timmy blush harder.

"Awww! How cute!" Mr. SquarePants cooed, "Timmy's in love!"

"No, I'm not!" Timmy's skin quickly went back to normal as he turned back to Wendy, "So, can we come in?"

"Sure." The nightdress girl smiled as she let everyone in.

* * *

_If anyone's noticed up to this point, this story began with a Kingdom Hearts kinda thing with the villains, but then transitioned to a South Park Stick Of Truth thing, where the characters are recruiting more allies, or in this case, inviting more people to a slumber party. But most of it is kinda like Kingdom Hearts, along with my own ideas._


	5. Time To Grow Up

_So, now this is where everyone is meeting Wendy at her house and all talk about different worlds. But now Wendy's parents are major characters in this chapter. I will warn you that this is rather dark compared to the others, but it's all about growing up, so an adult reading this wouldn't really find it as dark/depressing._

_It IS a nice story. The good ALWAYS win!_

* * *

**Time To Grow Up**

Meanwhile, in a dark cavern, Maleficent was watching Timmy and Wendy together in a crystal ball. She felt nothing but pure hatred. She was cold, vicious. It was who she was.

"So," she spoke. It was unknown who she was speaking to, as she was alone. Or so it may have seemed, "I trust you are all aware of the plan." She turned around to see four figures, covered in the darkness; she was presumably talking to them.

"I must say," a deep feminine voice muttered from one of the figures, "You have some outstanding skills in magic like myself."

"Indeed I do, and so do you." The green fairy replied, "You're all aware of the plan, yes?"

"Of course." A male voice with a nautical lingo confirmed, "How could we not forget a plan that benefits us all?"

"But what is it that you want from us?" asked another deep male voice.

Maleficent smiled in the most evil of ways, "My dear boy, I wish for nothing in return. All I wish the four of you to do is capture these four and bring them to me." Using her magic, she showed them images of Timmy, Butters, Wendy and Alice, "If you find them, either together or apart, capture them. And anyone else they may be with."

"What incredible magic." A third male voice commented, "And I'll get my own if I succeed?"

"Indeed you will. After all, I have brought you here so that you can have a happy ever after." She made the images disappear, "I have managed to get the government notified of these children. They won't harm them, but they are building something that I plan on using to make their dreams come true. Only it's for our benefit."

"We're at your services, me fair lady." The nautical man assured.

"Thank you kindly. Now return to your base. I'll see to things for now."

* * *

In Wendy's house, it had been a while since all the kids and teens came in and had a feast. Now they were in Wendy's bedroom, which was incredibly big in size. Mr. Darling has much opposed so many children sleeping in the one room, but Mrs. Darling had hushed him from saying anymore. Eric was in his sleeping bag eating the pizza that Wendy had bought, while Mr. SquarePants kept watch in a chair nearby. Danny and Sora placed their sleeping bags next to each other and then placed Lilo's next to Sora's. Kyle and Stan also placed their sleeping bags close to each other as well as nearby Wendy's bed and Alice's sleeping bag. Kenny had claimed a spot that was near Cartman, but not so close. Bart and Lisa were next to each other, and Jimmy was nearby along with Timmy, Butters and Alice, who were close to Wendy's bed. John and Michael were also in the room to listen to the stories. They sat in plastic chairs next to Wendy's bed.

"Are you ready, Wendy?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, Timmy." The girl sighed, "I appreciate everything you've done, but…"

Timmy put an arm around her in reassurance, "Don't sweat it, Wendy. Tell ya what: why don't the rest of us talk about our own worlds. Feel free to jump when you want."

"Thank you, Timmy." Wendy smiled again, and gave Timmy a warming hug. Timmy watched, and saw Kyle watching him, along with Stan.

"Uhhh…" the bucktooth stammered, unsure how to start or react to the stares, but then quickly spoke up again, "Does anybody wanna talk about their world?"

"Can I ask a question?" Cartman asked in a childish tone as he raised his hand, "What's that weird thing that girl's holding?" he pointed over to Lilo's stuffed toy.

Lilo held it up, "His name is Scrump, and he's not a thing!"

Cartman scoffed, "Well, I say it's weird, and so are you."

Lilo was getting angry, and so was Sora, "Stop insulting Lilo!" the keyblade boy demanded.

"Eric, stop being rude." Mr. SquarePants requested.

"You can't tell me what to do, SpongeBob!" Eric snapped.

"That's Mr. SquarePants to you, Eric!" Mr. SquarePants, or SpongeBob, snapped back.

"Can we get back to story telling?" Lisa asked as Bart nodded.

"Alright," Timmy sighed, "I'll start. I know of a place called Fairy World. It's a world where…"

Timmy then want on about how fairies lived in Fairy World, and it was where they lived until they trained at a fairy academy, where they would learn how to grant wishes for children that were generally not happy. He said that adults couldn't see the fairies and emphasised that they were only given to kids that were depressed, after constant interruptions from Eric. The bucktooth also explained how fairies had a book called "Da Rules", which was like a guideline for all the wishes children could make. After being questioned upon these rules by Lisa, Timmy had only managed to note two or three of them.

"…and that's everything I know about Fairy World." Timmy concluded.

"My turn!" Alice declared. "I went to a wonderful place while I went to England. I call it 'Wonderland'. It all started when…"

Alice then went on about how she was just wandering through a large flower patch with her cat, Dinah. But then, she had seen a talking rabbit rushing somewhere and decided to follow him. She then managed to end up at a rabbit hole and went inside, only to somehow fall deep down. Alice recalled how she needed to shrink and grow in order to go though certain doors and mouseholes and such. She had met numerous animals and people, like Dodo, The Cheshire Cat and the villainous Queen Of Hearts, who had ordered her head to be cut off, due to an unfair accusation.

"…but then I managed to find my way out and get back to my family." Alice finished.

"And I thought Timmy's story was far-fetched…" Lisa and Cartman whispered to Bart and Kenny, respectively.

"_Shut the hell up, fatass._" was Kenny's response, "_It was really beautiful!_"

"Sure, sure." Cartman nodded, "And while I'm at it why don't I see if I can poop out my mouth?"

SpongeBob went over to Eric and dragged him away from the others, "You now have to stay here."

"Awww!" Eric whined, "This is complete-"

"WHY don't Wendy tell us about Neverland now?" Kyle interrupted.

"Good save, dude." Stan whispered to the Jew.

"Well, I guess I could." Wendy beamed, and so did the others. They had finally managed to get Wendy to tell a story, but would it help change her father's mind?

* * *

Downstairs, Mr. Darling was cleaning up the mess the guests had made in the dining room, where all the snack and food had been. There was one particular area that was filthy from the food: the chair Eric Cartman had sat in. Mrs. Darling was also helping out, but then she checked her watch.

"George," she called, "It's the boys' bedtime. Can you put them to bed?"

"I guess so." Mr. Darling replied. He could never say no to his wife.

The father made his way upstairs, and through the corridor to Wendy's bedroom.

"John! Michael! It's time for-" Mr. Darling froze. He was looking at Wendy talking to everyone while they listened with anticipation. He had no doubt that she was talking about Neverland, which he had clearly said not to. "WENDY!"

Everyone in the room turned to the man, all shocked at the sudden screaming. Mr. Darling made his way to his children. He first looked over to the boys, "Boys, you need to go to bed."

"But, Father-"

"NOW!" He pointed toward the door, causing John and Michael to exit the room. At this point everyone in the room kept their mouth shut.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WENDY?!" Mr. Darling asked his daughter, "You should be growing up! Neverland doesn't exist, and it never will do!"

Mrs. Darling rushed into the room, "What's with all the screaming?"

"Hello, dear. I'm just telling Wendy that she should stop talking about some make-believe place!"

Timmy boldly got up from his spot on the floor, "You can't tell her that she can't talk about Neverland! It does exist! Like Fairy World!"

"And Imagination Land!" Butters added.

"And Wonderland, too!" Alice finished.

"You three should grow up too!" Mr. Darling scolded, "No wonder Wendy talks about Neverland all the time; she's friends with immature children!"

"Children are supposed to be immature!" Bart, Kyle and Stan objected.

"They don't have to worry as much!" Jimmy and Lisa added.

"And even teenagers can believe in stuff like this!" Sora and Danny finished, "What do you have to say about that?"

"Want to know what I think, boy?" Mr. Darling's face was not red with anger, "I think you should ALL GROW UP! NONE of your worlds exist! They are nothing but dreams in your head!"

"George!" Mrs. Darling cried as she gave her husband a quick slap round his face, "You can't tell children to stop having an imagination!"

SpongeBob also approached the man with caution, "It's perfectly normal that the kids do something like this."

"Maybe I can't tell the kids, but I CAN tell their parents!" Mr. Darling then left the room, where most of the children wanted to cry.

Timmy had a red face similar to Wendy's father, and Alice was just angry. Butters, along with Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman (surprisingly), Lisa and Lilo, were all crying together, holding each other for protection. Bart, along with Jimmy, Danny and Sora, all had sad looks on their faces, but tried to fight to urge to cry… unsuccessfully. Wendy had ran out of her bedroom to clean herself up in the bathroom.

Mrs. Darling sat down on Wendy's bed, "My dears," she began, and got everyone's attention, "I'm sure he's just kidding. He has had to clean up a large mess downstairs. But I think you should keep on imagining" she then smiled, "After all, it's what makes you children. Now, when Wendy comes back, finish off your stories then go to sleep." She then walked out the room, "I'll keep my husband downstairs. Goodnight."

Wendy came back not so shortly after. Even though they had been discouraged to tell any more stories, the teens begun to tell their stories. After that, everyone was all cheered up. They only worried about Wendy, who was worst affected.

"Don't worry, Wendy." Timmy assured while the others slept, "We'll find a way."

"I hope so, Timmy." Wendy sighed, "Thanks for helping me, though. You're a great friend."

* * *

Maleficent had seen the whole fiasco through her crystal ball.

"Hmm…" the green fairy pondered, "Their spirits have been crushed. But soon they'll realise they were right… and lead me to world domination, the real world and the imagination world!"

She then got a call on her cell phone from the US government. They had told her that they has successfully built what she had requested.

"Excellent." She smirked, "Bring it to my fortress. I know just the rats to test it on."

* * *

_I doubt you know what she built, but it does contribute a lot to the story.  
Does anybody know the names of the villains? At most, you'll get three right.  
_


	6. The Tables Turn (Part 1)

_Yes, this is a two-parter. This part is mainly focusing on the main quartet, while the second part reintroduces the other kids and teens (and SpongeBob)_

* * *

**The Tables Turn - Part I**

The morning after, everyone was still asleep. Lilo was holding Scrump while smiling while Sora was happily asleep holding his keyblade. Kenny still had his coat on while sleeping, and his hood was still covering his face. Stan and Kyle both slept with their hats on, and so did Cartman. Lisa had fallen asleep with Bart, as the two lay deeply in sleep. Mr. SquarePants had also stayed over, as he was asleep in the chair; it turns out that Eric was a handful 24/7.

"Wake up, children!" Mrs. Darling loudly instructed as she entered, "We don't want to sleep through the weekend, do we?"

She had succeeded in waking up all the children, teens, and teacher

"Good morning, mom." Wendy greeted as she rubbed her eyes.

"How are you all feeling?"

"I feel a lot better, I guess." The girl replied.

"That's great to hear." Timmy smiled.

"Oh, finally," Mr Darling muttered as he walked in. He had a smug look on his face, indicating he had done something huge, "I called your parents a while ago, Alice, Timmy, and Butters." He gave the three a cold stare, showing no feeling towards them, "And they're expecting you to be home in a while. I would suggest you got your things and left quickly."

Wendy had a look of "But, Dad-"

"No buts! And I recommend that everyone else left too before I call _their _parents."

"George!" Mrs. Darling cried, "You're being rude to a bunch of children."

"She's right you know," SpongeBob agreed, "You're being a bit unfair."

"Oh, try me(!)" scoffed the stubborn parent. He was not going to let a sponge tell him how to parent.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone got their belongings together and started to leave. The only ones left were Alice, Timmy, Butters and Wendy. They were all depressed; they were going to get grounded for sure, or worse: never see each other again.

"Hey, uh, Wendy?" Timmy asked.

"Yes?"

Timmy rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry if we couldn't help out regarding your dad."

Wendy chuckled, "It's nothing. I had fun last night. It was nice to talk about our worlds to more people, and people that could relate."

"I know, right?" Alice commented, "I never knew that the teens here were also big dreamers."

"Just makes me happy that I'll get to still believe when I'm a teenager." Butters smiled.

Wendy smiled, "We may grow up, but we'll never forget. When I've been to Neverland, I'll never forget, even if I grow up."

"And we'll never forget each other," Timmy added.

The four stood together awkwardly by the front door. Wendy knew that her friends – no, her best friends – had to leave, but she, and the others, knew that it was one of the hardest things they would have to do, especially when they may never meet again. But after a few seconds of silence they began to say their farewells. Butters left first, so he'd be home in time for his parents not to ground him. Alice left next; she left the house and promised that she'd stay in touch should she be punished. Timmy, was the last to leave, as for him it was Wendy who had been his true best friend.

"I'll see you when I can, Wendy." The bucktooth informed as he stood outside. He then proceeded to walk away.

"Take care, Timmy!" Wendy cried waved her friend goodbye.

She closed the door, resting her back against it after doing so. Slowly, she then slid downwards and cried on her arms. What did her father not understand about being a child?

* * *

Timmy arrived at his house. He was worried as to what his parents would say. They would probably ground him, but there was a chance they weren't even at home. He slowly opened the door, and heard it creak quietly.

Sure enough, his parents were staring directly at him. No doubt they were mad.

"We got a call from Mr. Darling, Timmy…" Mrs. Turner informed, even though this wasn't exactly new to her son.

"And he said that you've been encouraging his daughter Wendy to believe in things that don't exist." Mr. Turner added.

"But it _does _exist, Mom and Dad!" Timmy retorted, "Neverland, Wonderland, Fairy World, Imagination Land… they're all real!"

His parents did not take their son's response light-heartedly. Go figure. "Wendy's dad also told us that you invited too many people over at their house." Added his mom.

Timmy shrugged, "Wendy's mom was cool with it."

"Now, son," Timmy's Dad interjected, "Don't make stuff up now. You know that you should have told Wendy's parents about that before you go ahead and it."

"But-"

"No buts!" Timmy's Mom silenced, "You're grounded for the day. Go up to your room and think about what you've done!"

Timmy just groaned as he made his way up to his room.

* * *

Butters was nervous. He was home, but hadn't yet entered the house. Why? It was a rather simple question to answer: he would definitely be grounded once he entered the house. But, it would be better to still know his friends and be grounded rather than running away. Where would he go? Butters quickly approached the door. He planned on running straight to his room, to avoid questioning. He opened the door and began to leg it.

But he ran into his father's leg. His parents were very much aware of what had just happened.

"Oops. Sorry, Dad." Butters apologised.

"You should say sorry to Wendy's parents, son." His father, Stephen, scolded.

"You should know better than to tell stories about places that don't exist." His mother, Linda, also scolded.

"But it is real! Remember the time when I told you I went to Imagination Land?"

Both Stotch parents sighed, "We've told you many times that it was just a dream!"

"But it wasn't, it was-"

"BUTTERS!" Stephen yelled, "You're grounded! You can go up to your room and stay there until we call you for dinner."

"Stupid parents…" Butters quietly mumbled as he went to his room. Luckily, this went unnoticed by his parents.

* * *

Alice was still walking her way home. She lived quite a distance from that others. She sighed deeply. Her parents would probably tell her that Wonderland didn't exist, and her sister would also get in on it as well. She doubted that she would be grounded, as she rarely was. She kept walking until a cat with ginger fur came over to her and purred on her leg.

"Hello, Dinah!" Alice picked up the cat, recognising it as her own.

The cat purred and rubbed against Alice's arm.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are going to ground me for helping Wendy?"

Dinah, being a cat, did not answer.

"It's absurd!" the girl suddenly retorted as she placed Dinah back on the floor, "I shouldn't be punished for being nice to someone! That doesn't add up!" she then began to ponder, "I think I should avoid them for a while. But where to go…"

Dinah used one of her legs to point in a direction, as if to answer her question.

Alice brightened, "You know of a place?"

Her question was then answered when Dinah began to run off in the direction she had pointed to.

Alice ran after the cat, "Dinah, wait!"

* * *

_Ah, the classic separation of friends. Luckily, they'll soon be reunited. (That's not a spoiler, as it was predictable.)_


	7. The Tables Turn (Part 2)

_Yeah, this now going to be a three-parter or I'm gonna just get too bored. And I think it would be more interesting if it wasn't all one piece._

_This part focuses on the others, and the beginning of Timmy's journey. Alice, Butters and Wendy will all be in the next part, unless I somehow make it a four-parter, but that won't happen. I hope._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Tables Turn – Part II**

SpongeBob, feeling sorry for the other kids, took Sora, Danny, Lilo, Bart, Jimmy, Lisa, Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny to the best fast food restaurant in town. They had just entered and sat down at the nearest booth, big enough for all of them to fit. They had all ordered their drinks, and were only just starting to drink them.

Sora put his glass down, "I feel kinda bad for them."

"So do I," Lisa agreed, "Imagine if they couldn't see each other again."

Jimmy scoffed, "Oh, he was probably kidding."

"_How would you know?_" Kenny asked sceptically, "_You an expert on grown-ups now?"_

"I would say I am. What would you say about this, sir?" Jimmy turned to his teacher.

SpongeBob smiled, "Grown-ups can get a little cranky at night. Plus I heard that he was cleaning up the mess that Eric made in the living room."

"AY!" Cartman exclaimed at the mention of his name.

"But how do we help them?" Stan asked.

"They're best friends, like me and Stan." Kyle stated.

"Or me and Sora!" Lilo added, "They can't just separate them."

"_You're right. But now I think they need our help._" Kenny suggested.

"How?" Cartman questioned, "They're all weird and their friendship is doomed. Why should we care?"

Kyle slammed both his hands on the table, "Because they're also our friends, fatso!"

"I'm not fat! I'm big-boned, goddamnit!"

"Watch your mouth." SpongeBob scolded.

"Anyway," Jimmy interrupted, "Here's the plan: Me, Danny and Mr. SquarePants will go cheer up Turner; Sora, Stan and Kyle will go cheer Alice up; Lilo, Bart, Cartman and Kenny will go make Butters feel better, and Lisa can go help Wendy."

There was mixed reception from everyone at the table; SpongeBob, Sora, Danny, Lisa, Stan and Kyle were alright with the decision, while Cartman has begun to whine, and Lilo, Bart and Kenny started to complain that they were with Cartman.

"We'll meet them tonight. It makes it easier to help them that way, cuz they'll probably be grounded right now." Jimmy added.

SpongeBob smiled, "I must say, you kids are very committed to helping one another."

"Well, we're like a big Ohana!" Lilo beamed, as everyone, apart from Cartman (who gave a look that said 'Oh, brother'), agreed with her.

"Now, when are we ordering?" Cartman asked impatiently.

* * *

That evening, SpongeBob arrived at Timmy's house with Jimmy and Danny to cheer Timmy up. They knocked on the door. A few second later, the door opened to reveal Timmy's parents. They were both wearing formal attire, as if they were going to go out.

"Hello?" Mr Turner greeted, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Turner." Jimmy greeted back, "I'm Jimmy and they are Danny and Mr. SquarePants. May we speak to Timmy?"

"Of course." Mrs. Turner smiled, "I think we've grounded him enough. He's upstairs."

"Thank you." Danny thanked as they made their way upstairs to Timmy's room.

The trio entered the boys room. Timmy's room was very spacious compared to Wendy's. There was a desk near the wall in the far corner and a bed sat in the center of the opposite wall, and there sat Timmy. There was also an empty fishbowl on his bedside table; it looked clean. Too clean, as if he never owned a fish in his life The bucktooth looked up to see his teacher and friends.

"Guys?" he questioned as he leapt off the bed, "What are you all doing here?"

"We thought that we could cheer you up, that's all." Danny answered.

"Great.", Timmy groaned, clearly tryinhg to indicate that he was not in the mood, "I'm too sad to cheer up. Today can't get any worse."

At that moment, Timmy's parents came in.

"Timmy, as you know, we're going out to our no-kids dinner party." Mr. Turner began.

"And since you're still too immature and your friends are probably not staying for long, we've got you a babysitter." Mrs. Turner added, "She should be here soon, so you should come down and say hello!" the parents then went downstairs to prepare for the babysitter's entrance.

"I guess." Timmy then proceeded to leave his room to greet his new babysitter, but why did he need one?

Sure enough, the babysitter had already arrived by the time Timmy reached the last step. He took a look at the babysitter. She looked 16, had ginger hair, and wore a green shirt. She had seen him looking at her and gave him a menacing growl. At that point Timmy wanted to shriek; he was not having a good day.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Turner! My name's Vicky," the teen introduced, "You requested my services?"

"Yes," Mrs. Turner replied, "We should be gone for only a few hours. Feel free to eat anything in the fridge and make sure that Timmy behaves himself."

"Don't worry," Vicky grinned as she shoved the Turner parents out of the house, "I'll make sure he behaves. Enjoy yourselves!"

Timmy gulped as the babysitter turned her attention back to him, giving him a menacing growl, "Okay, Twerp," she began, "I'm in charge now. What should we do now?" she took out a bag, presumably full of board games and such, but in it instead was a flamethrower, a laser and a chess set.

Timmy looked at the first two items in fear, "I'll take the chess set."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Vicky exclaimed as she grabbed the flamethrower, "Time to show you how I play!"

With that, she turned on the weapon and chased Timmy. The bucktooth managed to make his way upstairs before she could actually harm him. However, he was not as far from these flames as he intended, as his shirt began to burn a little, and his hair also looked burnt. He finally managed to outrun Vicky and made his way to his room, closing the door and moving his desk to block it.

SpongeBob, Danny and Jimmy just stared at the boy in curiosity, "What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"My parents hired an awful babysitter!"

"It wouldn't be Vicky, would it?" Danny asked.

Timmy cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Oh, she goes to Bridgeway High." SpongeBob answered, "We are well aware of who she is."

"Well, this is great(!) I can't leave this room until my parents come home, and they'll be gone for hours!" Timmy then sulked on his bed.

"Poor Timmy," Jimmy whispered to the others.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in front of Timmy. Once that faded away, two small people were floating above him. One of them had pink hair and a yellow shirt, while the other had green hair styled similar to Timmy and Danny and wore a white shirt with a black tie. They both held sticks with a star on the end, as if it were a wand.

"Hello, Timmy! I'm Cosmo!" the green-haired one introduced.

"And I'm Wanda!" the pink-haired one also introduced.

"And we're you're…" suddenly, they waved their wands and the words 'Fairy Godparents' appeared in stage lights behind them. Fireworks also went off around the sign and colored light rapidly moved across, "…fairy godparents!"

Timmy was surprised, as he did not account for two unfamiliar 'fairies' to appear in his room. He stared blankly at them, "I'm callin' the cops."

Wanda suddenly floated right in front of him, "You can't do that, Sweetie. Grown-ups can't find out we exist, or else we'll have to go back to Fairy World!"

"That's right!" Cosmo agreed as he joined Wanda.

"Fairy… World?" Timmy repeated, "Then that means I'm not crazy!"

"Huh?" Wanda asked.

"I've always imagined that there was a place out there called Fairy World, where fairies lived until they were given a godchild to grant wishes for."

Wanda stared in shock. How was it this child knew about fairies already? "Umm… that's basically what we live for. How would you actually like to visit Fairy World, then?"

Timmy beamed, "Really?" he then turned his attention to his friends, who the fairies had not yet acknowledged, "Can they come with me? Don't worry, it'll just be between me and my friends! Please?"

"Umm…" Wanda wasn't exactly too sure.

"Sure!" Cosmo answered, causing Wanda to give him a look, "If you trust them then that's good enough for me!" Then he poofed them all out of the room, to Fairy World.

* * *

_So, that's how Timmy met Cosmo and Wanda. Isn't that nice?_

_More coming soon!_


	8. The Tables Turn (Part 3)

_You know, I completel__y forgot that I had to write Wendy's part in this chapter, so I did my best with that one. But this is the definate final part to this section of the story. Happy reading!_

* * *

**The Tables Turn – Part III**

Cartman, Bart, Kenny and Lilo were on their way to Butters' house to go and cheer him up. Butters was rather innocent and light-hearted when compared to the other three, but it was still pretty clear as to why he was friends with them. Cartman was slowly moving his feet forward, clearly not enjoying it at all, but soon Bart and Kenny saw this and started to drag him over, with Lilo skipping along the street next to them. Unknown to all of them, they were being followed by a black van.

"Come on, Cartman!" Bart ordered.

"NO!" Eric yelled, "You can't make me! Respect my authori-tah!"

"_We can't move your fat ass anyway,_" Kenny grunted.

"I'm not fat!"

"_Sure you're not(!)_"

"Guys!" Lilo intervened, "We're here!"

Bart let go of the obese child, causing him to fall over. Eric groaned in pain while Bart rung the doorbell.

Butters came to the door, much to the others' surprise, "Hello?"

"Butters?" Lilo gasped, "I thought your mom or dad would answer,"

"Oh, no. They left for some fancy no-kids dinner party or somethin'. What are you doing here?"

"We thought you could use some cheering up." Bart explained.

"Why's Cartman here?" Butters had to ask.

"I was forced to come here by Jimmy-" Cartman managed to say before Kenny covered his mouth.

"_-but is willing to help out!_" the hooded boy corrected.

Butters smiled. Looks like the tables were turning after all! "Awww, thank you guys!"

"But that moment won't last for long," said an unknown voice from behind.

The five turned their attention to see Maleficent, Cruella and Facilier. Only, they were unaware of who they were.

"Hello, Butters and friends," Maleficent began, "I'm Maleficent. And these are Cruella de Vil, and Facilier."

"DOCTOR Facilier!" the voodoo man corrected, only to be met with another cold stare.

"Who are you?" Lilo asked.

"And how do you know our names?" Bart also asked.

"I'm a magical being. I can use my powers to know all." The fairy replied.

Cartman scoffed, "Powers? That's bullcrap!"

"Oh, really?" with a wave of her staff, Maleficent had cast a spell, which caused three green flames to circle around Kenny. Everyone else stepped back as the flames gradually consumed Kenny, killing him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, my God!" Bart and Cartman muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle and Sora were on their way to Alice's house. Stan stopped right in his tracks.

Kyke noticed this, "What's up, dude?"

"I feel like someone's killed Kenny." Stan explained.

"The bastard." Kyle muttered as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on, we've gotta find Alice."

The three then proceeded to walk on, completely forgetting their friend's death as if it had happened before to Kenny.

* * *

Not so far away at Butters' house, Bart sighed. "What do you want, Maleficent?"

"Not much. But I can show you a way to get to the world Butters has been dreaming about? Wouldn't you want to see the wonders of Imagination Land?"

Butters gasped, "You could do that?"

"Yes, she could." Cruella replied, "You see, she has a special portal created by the government that goes directly to Imagination Land!"

"Really?" Bart asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Why would she lie to you?" Facilier assured.

"Come on, I'll take you to see the portal." Maleficent said as she got in the van's passenger seat.

Facilier then got in the driver's side of the car and Cruella went in the back, with the kids following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Stan and Kyle were looking for Alice. After arriving at the girl's house, they were informed by her parents that she had not returned home or even been there all day. This was rather worrying, so they asked if they could find her.

"Where could she be?" Sora pondered.

"I bet Lisa would know." Kyle pointed out.

"Yeah, but Jimmy sent her to Wendy's." Stan also pointed out, "And that she's studying."

"She's not helping out?" Sora asked.

Stan shook his head, "Oh, she is. But she's doing it later on tonight."

The three stopped in their track as they saw that they were coming up to a park, and that was where they heard girly giggling in the distance. The boys cupped their ears to hear better. Was this Alice?

"You think that it's Alice?" Stan asked.

Sora nodded, "It's best if we look."

The boys made their way through the park, carefully following the sound of pur laughter. Soon, they found themselves in a flower meadow. Sora suddenly felt something move at his feet. He looked down to see a cat purring at his legs.

"Dinah!" called a familiar voice. They constantly called the name, and as they did, it seemed to get louder.

"Alice!" Kyle cried as they saw the girl approach them.

"Oh, hello!" Alice greeted, "What brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to cheer you up." Sora began to explain.

"But when we went to your place, your mom and dad told us they hadn't seen you." Stan added.

"Oh. I didn't mean to startle them!" Alice said, "But this place just reminds me of England. So many beautiful flowers!" she bent down and picked a flower, then smelling it with a smile on her face.

"That's great, you've cheered yourself up already!"

"I'M LATE!" cried a worrying voice in the distance.

"What was that?" the four all asked in unison.

Alice pointed in the direction of the voice, "It came from there!" she then ran off into the direction with Dinah, as the boys followed her.

Upon reaching the destination, Alice was shocked to see a rabbit in a waistcoat holding a pocket watch. It seemed that the rabbit was concerned with the time, which said that it was seven in the afternoon.

"I say, it's a white rabbit!" Alice exclaimed.

"A TALKING white rabbit!" Sora corrected.

"A WALKING talking white rabbit!" Stan also corrected.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! For a very important date!" the rabbit cried again as it ran off, presumably to it's destination.

"Wait, Mr. Rabbit!" Alice called out, as she began to run after it.

"Why's she obsessed with the rabbit?" Sora asked as he, Stan and Kyle also ran after it, and Alice in turn.

"Remember the rabbit in the story about Wonderland?" Kyle recalled.

They finally stopped when they reached Alice, who was looking at a rabbit hole. It was obvious that the rabbit had gone inside the hole.

"I'm going in!" Alice announced as she crawled inside.

"You won't find him." Sora commented, but Alice had already completely entered.

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed. "I'm falling!" her voice seemed to be fading away, "Goodbye, guys!"

"Alice?" Kyle crawled through the hole as well, and also seemed to fall.

"Kyle?" Stan then proceeded to do the same.

"Ha ha, guys!" Sora retorted, "Very funny." He then started crawling through, "The joke's- ahhh!" he too faced the same fate as the others, as he began to fall in what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

* * *

It was pretty late, and Lisa had made her way to the Darling's house. She had spent the day studying, despite the constant interruptions of her father. She had been kindly let in by Mrs. Darling, even though Mr. Darling was still angry from what had happened the previous night, but seeing that Lisa was alone, he reluctantly allowed her to stay. He had told her to be quiet, as John and Michael were already asleep. Lisa carefully made her way up to Wendy's bedroom, and found the girl playing with her dollhouse.

"Hey, Lisa!" Wendy greeted as she saw the yellow girl.

"Hi, Wendy! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm playing with my dolls at the moment. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Lisa then picked up a doll that had brown hair and a red formal dress. It was no Malibu Stacy, but it was nice.

"How are you, after the whole issue with your father?" Lisa asked.

Wendy smiled, "Oh, there's no problem anymore. I'm a little sad that he won't let me talk about Neverland, but I can secretly."

"That's nice." Lisa then put her hand on her forehead, "Whew! Is it getting hot in here?"

Wendy also noticed the temperature, "It is. Want me to open the window?"

"Yes, please."

Wendy then walked over to the window. It was a rather big window, and was taller than Wendy. There was a little couch perched next to the window, perfect for gazing at the skies. She opened the window. However, after she had done, a shadow entered the room. The shadow didn't belong to neither Lisa nor Wendy, but there wasn't anyone else in the room. It seemed like… magic.

"What was that?" Lisa looked up.

"I don't know." Wendy answered.

At that moment another male figure entered the room – or rather, _flew _through the window and into the room. He rapidly ran after the shadow. Lisa, sensing that this would cause a commotion, shut the door quickly. The shadow had tried to get to the door, but now had to stop and think of where else to escape, but was tackled down by the figure. As the girls stared at them, they saw that the shape of the shadow was similar in appearance to the one chasing it.

"Gotcha!" the male said to his shadow.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, sorry," he got up, revealing that he was actually as tall as a thirteen year old boy, "I'm Peter Pan!"

"Peter Pan?" Lisa repeated.

Wendy, however, had a different reaction, "Peter… Pan…" she got closer to the boy, "The boy who never grew up."

Peter Pan smiled, "Yep, that's me." He pointed over to his shadow, "And this is my shadow."

"Oh, dear. Did he run away?" Wendy asked.

"You could say that I lost him."

"You can't be who Wendy thinks you are!" Lisa exclaimed as she started to observe Peter Pan, "Where are you from, 'Peter Pan'?"

"I'm from Neverland, a place where you never grow up!"

"Sure(!) Can you take us there?"

Peter chuckled, "Course I can! All you need to do is fly?"

"Fly? We can't fly!" Wendy cried.

"Sure you can! All it takes is faith and trust…" Peter then snapped his fingers, "Oh, and a little bit of pixie dust!" he then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

A small creature with a yellow glow floated into the room and approached Peter. She looked at the girls then began to rapidly movie up and down as she turned red, as if she was jealous.

"Tinkerbell, can you give my new friends some pixie dust?"

Tinkerbell refused to move, only for the boy to take her and pat her gently above Wendy and Lisa's heads, causing some sparkling dust to fall.

"Now," Peter began as he released Tinkerbell, "Just think happy thoughts and you'll fly like a pro!"

Lisa and Wendy had already picked out their happy thoughts, and were flying through the room. They were a little rusty in terms of control but a few minutes later they had successfully managed to perfectly fly through the room.

"This is fun!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Oh, I've always dreamed of this!" Wendy said dreamily.

"Off to Neverland!" Peter announced as he and Tinkerbell flew out the window, as Lisa and Wendy followed.

* * *

_And that's the last time they'll be in their homeworld. Until they come back._

_Head up: I'll be doing each group's stories individually. It'll be in parts, but I'm not going to add another group in a chapter. The four different groups all explore at the same time, not at different times. Hope that make sense._


	9. Wonderland (Part 1)

_Yeah, after writing a whole Cartoon Wars short story and a little extra for my South Park fic, I'm now going back and forth with this fic. I had already written most of the chapter before I left the story for a while, so here it is._

_We'll be exploring Wonderland first, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Wonderland – Part I**

"Aaah!" Sora, Stan and Kyle screamed as they fell. But then all of a sudden, they began to float, but slowly lower into the seemingly endless pit.

"Hey, we're moving slowly!" Kyle exclaimed.

"And there's Alice!" Sora pointed to the girl, who was slightly below them.

"When did you notice?" the girl deadpanned. Her dress looked as if it was the reason _she _was floating, even though the boys seemed to float just fine.

"Look at this place," Stan informed, as he and the others looked around to see numerous paintings and fireplaces on the wall around them, which had come to their attention after the area had been lit up. The pictures were rather distorted, as was the fireplace, "It's some kind of bizarre world…"

"Ooh!" Alice beamed, "Just like Wonderland!" she sighed deeply with happiness, "Maybe we're going there."

"Come on, don't be- hey!" Sora landed in a chair that seemed to be just floating below him. The chair, thanks to the teen's weight, began to slowly sink as well.

"Haha," Stan and Kyle chuckled, only to be short-lived as they both landed on a floating couch, which began to descend slowly as well.

Alice continued to simply descend without a piece of furniture, "We should land soon." She slowly passed a floating cup, which had tea inside. She drank most of it before she found a table to put it on.

"Do you actually think there's an end to this?" Stan asked.

"For all we know we could be going to China." Kyle added.

"Nonsense!" Alice retorted, her hands on her hips, "We'll get to the bottom. After all, don't all rooms have a floor?" she smirked as she pointed downward, as if to point out that there was a base.

"Land ho!" Sora cried as he saw they were coming to a flat surface.

Alice grinned, and had an 'I told ya so' look plastered to her face. Stan and Kyle smiled at each other as they began to pull faces. Alice giggled as the boys all laughed. But they all suddenly crashed onto the floor, and while Sora, Stan and Kyle had luckily been on furniture, Alice was not so lucky and landed on her rear.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she quickly got up.

"You OK?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" a familiar voice exclaimed in the distance.

"It's that rabbit." Sora realized.

Alice gestured the boys to move with her, "Come on, guys!"

The four all ran towards the direction of the voice, and found themselves face-to-face with a door. The door was pink and was slightly smaller than Sora. Alice opened the door, only to be met with another door, which was orange in color. It was also slightly smaller.

"Oh, my." She exclaimed.

She opened the orange door, and found a smaller blue door in her way. Stan groaned and opened the door for her. But another door, a small green door, blocked their way.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Kyle cried.

Kyle opened the door in frustration. He had his eyes shut, prepared for what would happen next, but to the others' surprise (and relief), it was the final door, so they were able to move. They all crawled though the doorway, which Sora was lucky to fit through while the others had no problem.

* * *

In a castle, a queen was looking into a green flame showing the four children with curiosity. She had been recently called by Maleficent to capture the girl, and her friends in turn. At first, the queen had been reluctant, but Maleficent's powerful magic manipulated her to say otherwise. She was unhappy, but after being told she'd have ultimate control of Wonderland, she was convinced on her own will.

"So that's the girl. Alice." She murmured.

"CARDS!" she bellowed. Numerous soldiers that looked like playing cards marched into the room, "Find Alice and her friends and bring them to me!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" a Five-Of-Diamonds quickly answered before the cards left the castle.

Unknown to the Queen, someone was watching the whole scene through the window.

* * *

Alice, Sora, Stan and Kyle were now lounging around the small room they had entered. They saw the White Rabbit run through a door, but he was smaller than they had seen him before, and the door was too small for them to go through.

"I guess we're stuck here." Stan moaned, as he looked through a nearby book.

"This sucks." Kyle complained as well, sitting in a rabbit-shaped chair.

Sora leaned down towards the door and examined it. It had a face on the doorknob, which regarding everything around them, wasn't really surprising. "How did he get so small?"

"Try the bottle. Over there!" the doorknob somehow replied. It could talk!

Sora gasped, and so did the others, "What bott-"

He turned around and saw Kyle was staring at a bottle that had just appeared on the table judging by the Jew's bewilderment. There was a label saying 'Drink Me' attached to the bottle.

"Maybe it's a shrinking potion." Alice suggested as she and Stan approached the table.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Sora shrugged as he grabbed the bottle and began drinking it. He left most of it for the others and quickly placed it back on the table. He began feeling an odd feeling in his body, as he saw the room and the others getting bigger. It had worked!

"Woah!" Stan exclaimed, "Trippy, dude."

"Drink it quickly, guys!" Alice instructed as the two boys both took a sip of the bottle. They too had shrunk in size, and luckily their clothes remained intact. Alice then took a sip, and proceeded to shrink down as well.

They all run to the Doorknob, "Aren't you forgetting the key?" he asked.

The kids stared at the door in shock and disbelief, "What?" Stan growled angrily. Why didn't he tell them about the key _before _they drunk the potion?

The Doorknob chuckled, "I kid, of course." The others all sighed in relief.

The Doorknob then proceeded to open the door for them, revealing a whimsical forest.

Kyle smiled, "All right! Let's go!"

* * *

A while later, the four friends found themselves wandering hopelessly through the forest. There were signs hanging around, but they made no sense to any of the kids.

"I guess we're lost." Sora concluded.

"No kidding." Stan agreed, "I feel like we've passed this place six times already."

"Oh, dear." Alice sighed, "What shall we do?"

"Is the destination that you seek towards you, or are you moving further away than you intend?" a mysterious voice said.

The four slowly walked away from where they were, "Who's there?" Sora asked.

"Who? Or 'What'?" The voice asked.

Where the voice was coming from, a purple cat began to appear in front of them. It had a wide toothy grin and had a cunning look.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I am the Cheshire Cat." The cat introduced, "Who may you be?"

"I'm Alice, and this is Sora, Kyle and Stan."

"Ooh." The Cheshire Cat said in response, "You must be the Alice the Queen Of Hearts is looking for."

"Are you sure it's this Alice?" Stan questioned doubtfully.

"I only know of one Alice." The Cat reassured. He then turned around as if he heard something, "Speaking of the Queen of Hearts, here come the guards."

A bunch of Card Guards began charging towards Alice, and also surrounded Sora, Stan and Kyle. The Cheshire Cat had turned invisible once again.

"You're under arrest!" a Two-Of-Hearts exclaimed, as he poked Alice with his spear, "You need to come with us." He slowly tried to hit Alice around her head to get her unconscious.

Sora noticed what the guard was doing and jumped forward, "No!"

* * *

_I've slightly based this adventure on the Kingdom Hearts adventure in Wonderland, but all in all it's still following in plot of the original, animated Disney movie_


End file.
